gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown
Downtown by Petula Clark is featured in New New York, the fourteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Sam. This performance starts at the beginning of the episode, set in New York where Rachel and Kurt reunite with Artie, Blaine, and Sam when they move into the city. Lyrics Rachel (with the Group): When you're alone and life is making you lonely You can always go (Downtown) When you've got worries, all the noise and the hurry Seems to help, I know (Downtown) Kurt: Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty How can you lose? Kurt with Sam: The lights are much brighter there You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares (with Rachel: So go) Rachel (with the Group): (Downtown) Things'll be great when you're (Downtown) No finer place for sure (Downtown) Everything's waiting for you The Group: Downtown, downtown Blaine (with the Group): Don't hang around and let your problems surround you There are movie shows (Downtown) Kurt (with the Group): Maybe you know some little places to go to Where they never close (Downtown) Artie: Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossa nova You'll be dancing with 'em, too, before the night is over Happy again Artie with Sam: The lights are much brighter there You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares (with Rachel: So go) Rachel (with the Group): (Downtown) Where all the lights are bright (Downtown) Waiting for you tonight (Downtown) You're gonna be all right now Artie and Rachel with the Group (The Group) (Downtown) Downtown (Rachel: Downtown) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a-oh) Downtown (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a-oh) (Rachel: Ba-dap-baw) Downtown Blaine: And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you Rachel: Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand To guide them along Rachel with Artie and Sam: So maybe I'll see you there We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares So go Rachel (with the Group): (Downtown) Things'll be great when you're (Downtown) Don't wait a minute more (Downtown) Everything's waiting for you Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Sam (The Group): Downtown (Downtown) Downtown (Rachel with the Group: Downtown) Downtown (Downtown) Rachel with the Group: Downtown Errors *During the song, Rachel's seen wearing black gloves in the car. However, when she opens the car window and waves at her friends towards the end, they have disappeared. She could though have removed her gloves. Gallery Tumblr n2g18nouxD1rke5cmo3 500.jpg Tumblr n2g18nouxD1rke5cmo4 500.jpg Downtown.jpg Tumblr n2fwavjSKk1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g18nouxD1rke5cmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fo1j9U0s1qe476yo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g13gB8Lg1rojy6eo7 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g0imkM1N1r2kmp7o3 500.jpg Learren lea darren lea is such a cutie pie.jpg Klaine decide on a threesome!.jpg Tumblr n2fw0iBE9z1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fxlacSdK1r4wgrao10 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fuhxcsje1rke5cmo2 500.jpg Tumblr n2fuhxcsje1rke5cmo3 500.jpg Tumblr n2fxqoxLXX1qeyubto3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fxqoxLXX1qeyubto2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fxqoxLXX1qeyubto1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fxdoSYDc1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fyamPFwX1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fuhxcsje1rke5cmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fwp1zJo71r4ezfzo4 250.jpg Tumblr n2fwp1zJo71r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr n2fwp1zJo71r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Tumblr n2fwp1zJo71r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr n2fwkb3ALd1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fwkb3ALd1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2fwkb3ALd1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n2fqik28e11s2kl5wo1 500.jpg DT3.png Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Downtown-NewNewYork.png Downtown-NewNewYork2.png Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo8 250.gif Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo7 250.gif Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo5 250.gif Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo6 250.gif Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo4 250.gif Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo3 250.gif Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo2 250.gif Tumblr n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo1 250.gif tumblr_n3egf1RY8u1qblbqbo8_250.gif tumblr_n30wcfn3PN1sq69clo2_250.gif tumblr_n30wcfn3PN1sq69clo5_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:New New York (EP)